iDon't Understand
by manic221
Summary: Sam sits silently looking out on the cold skies of Seattle thinking back to when they broke up, that's when Freddie turns up... bad summary sorry, Set 1 month after iLove You. Can our duo make the wrong, right? SEDDIE One-Shot


**iDon't Understand**

**Disclaimer : - I do not own iCarly if I did it probably wouldn't be quite so funny but at least Sam and Freddie would be together. **

**Seddie Arc did happen and set about month after iLove You.**

A girl sat quietly looking out at the cold Seattle skyline thinking about the past few weeks after her "agreement" with Freddie that she should try and get a little more normal she has put in a tonne of effort to try and be just that, first of all she broke her own personal record of not getting a detention.

The blonde headed girl sighed heavily it was weird but looking back at that day Sam couldn't even remember why they broke up, What had been the point? They loved each other right? So then why had it seemed right at the time, Sam once again sighed heavily.

"Oh… I'm sorry I'll just leave" The voice Sam recognised as Freddie stuttered unsure of himself, Sam thought about letting him leave for a moment, but ultimately she knew it couldn't make it any worse then things already where.

"No it's fine, come in" Sam said carefully not turning to face him. "It's your fire escape right?" she laughed slightly, before remembering where she was and abruptly stopped.

"How come you're out here?" Freddie said tentatively "If you don't mind me asking" Freddie added quickly so it didn't seem like he was pushing her to do anything, he too had found himself wondering where they might be now had they not broken up on that night.

"I've been coming out here a lot, ever since… well." Sam finally turned towards Freddie. She looked at Freddie with her sad eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

"Remember what I said that night at the lock in? It's okay too put yourself out their" Freddie said quietly this made Sam really angry why did it always have to be her? Why did she have to be the one who put herself out their?

"Why me?" Sam "Why can't you tell me what you're feeling?" Sam said frustrated with the brunette boy who had now taken a seat on the steal stairs.

"Okay fine… I don't understand Sam." He said calmly clearly a little distressed about what he was about to say.

"Wha…" He cut her off before she could say anything by placing his finger in the air as a silent symbol shut up I have something important I need to say.

"Every day I ask myself why on earth did we break up? We were happy then… What are we now? Miserable sat out on a cold Seattle night I mean i even told you that I loved you… and you…"

She cut his little rant short by placing her lips softly on his it was short and chaste but Freddie felt better in that moment then he had in the whole month without her.

"I don't understand either Freddie… I keep trying to rationalise it with Carly's words, that we were forcing it, but she wasn't even talking about us, you know that night… midnight when you left me on the rooftop after our intense make-out session?" She smiled softly thinking about the memory.

***FLASHBACK***

The Seattle night was cold and a frozen breeze washed through sky in any other situation it would have caused a sharp shiver to run down the spines of the two teenagers locked in a passionate embrace both hanging on for dear life knowing that in just a few minutes the clocks would strike midnight and this relationship would have to end.

Freddie heard the faint ring of the alarm he'd set to go off at midnight before Sam did he tried pulling away from her but each time he tried she would pull him back more forcefully then the last. "Sam wait…" he said softly placing his hand on her face and moving away from her he spent a few silent moments looking into her deep ocean eyes trying desperately to place them to memory those wondrous eyes capable of transporting you to a different world by simply looking into them and it broke his heart…

Sam stayed silent not wanting to say anything fearing she would start crying uncontrollable she didn't want her last memory of them together as couple to be tainted by something so unthinkable Puckett's don't cry she repeated _Puckett's don't cry, Puckett's don't cry, Puckett's don't…_ again and again over and over in her head she wanted to say something she didn't want to break up with Freddie _Puckett's don't cry. _She wanted to tell him she loved him she wanted to just stay in this moment forever up hear on the rooftop kissing for eternity… _Puckett's don't cry_.

Freddie finally let go of her face and then her heart broke _Puckett's don't cry_. Before turning to leave Freddie held his hand out to his now ex-girlfriend "Friends?" he said offering his hand to shake _Puckett's don't cry_. She couldn't bring herself to look at him but after a few minutes she finally placed her hand in his. _Puckett's don't cry. _Sam considered not loosening her grip on his hand forcing him to stay but she remembered Carly's words and let his hand slip away from her own. _Puckett's don't cry._

She watched in silence as her first love walked away from her and away from their relationship and through the door that led to apartments below, _Puckett's don't cry. _When she knew Freddie had gone she let out the breathe she hadn't she was holding and sobbed uncontrollable.

***END FLASHBACK***

"I Cried all night…" Sam sighed softly "No matter how much I tried I just couldn't stop, I kept thinking about everything, it was just overwhelming I didn't think I'd ever be able to forget about what we have… I come out here because it's where we shared our first kiss… Do you remember?" Sam asked nervously almost like it was silly of her to remember her first kiss.

Freddie placed his hand on her cheek she nuzzled her cheek against his large rough hand and smiled contently before listening to him speak "Of course I remember Sam, how could I forget? That day changed my entire life" Freddie said honestly. "It opened my eyes; I was naïve before that kiss I suddenly realised… Their where more girls out their then just Carly and eventually it came full circle and well… I noticed you" Freddie smiled that award winning smile.

Sam stared deep into his chocolate eyes deep in thought thinking about all that he had just said she remained silent for a few extra minutes before talking "So Freddie why did we split up?" Sam asked keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Because Sam… I was stupid enough to let you go…" Freddie frowned disappointed in himself as he stared into her eyes they were exactly how he had remembered them but they never brought him as much comfort as they were now.

He leaned in closer to Sam and to his surprise she met him in the centre and their lips met for the second time that night, her lips, soft and smooth like satin it was so right to be kissing her again and he was certain tonight would end differently tonight no matter what she said he wouldn't leave her again, they broke apart and Sam looked at Freddie before speaking

"So maybe I can't be any more normal… and maybe you can't be anymore abnormal but maybe that's what makes us perfect?" She said quietly searching Freddie's features trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking.

"What are you saying Sam?" Freddie asked his lips curving in a small smile.

"I'm saying ask me out you nub!" Sam said punching him lightly on the arm.

"Would you be my girlfriend again Sam, I miss you so much" Freddie stated watching her expression change from blank to her trademark smirk.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you actually did it" Sam giggled loudly "Your such a nub Freddie" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"So did we just get back together?" Freddie asked slightly confused at Sam's response.

"It feels like we did" Sam answered happily looking up at Freddie "Give momma some sugar" She said pursing her lips.

"Hey I think there's some ham in the fridge!" Freddie revealed, denying a disappointed Sam the famous Benson sugar.

"Even better!" Sam squealed with delight practically jumping out of her seat and dragging him away from the fire escape. With a huge smile on her face, Sam didn't know what would happen but she did know that for the first time in a month everything was going to be okay… atleast for a few hours, until he found out about the rotten cheese she left in his locker…

_**So maybe Sam can't be any more normal and Freddie can't be anymore abnormal… but maybe that's why they're so perfect.**_

**THE END**

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed it this idea just came to me walking to University this morning, and I was meant to be doing an assignment tonight but I literally cannot do it and I needed a break hence this story. **

**Please leave me a nice review or Constructive Criticism I actually wrote in third person for this story which I really don't do all that often because frankly I don't think I'm that great at it but it never hurts to improve your abilities so any Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**A second story came into my head also on the way to Uni but while this one was almost entirely formed on entry to my head this morning the other one is more fragments of an idea, which will need significant work…**

**As usual I'm not against a sequel but I think this story stands up fine by itself but let me know :-)**

**One more time please review. **


End file.
